Ash destroyed
by Adi-Arty
Summary: It Ash 18th Birthday, and the gang is back together, but unknowing to them, they are being watched, who is this person watching from the shadows... Warning Rape and character death


"_oh i can't wait Brock, Ash will be so surprised" Misty walked down the road with Brock behind carrying a box, "i just can't wait to see his face when he see we have remembered his Birthday" they both smiled at each other as they reached the house of their closest friend... _

The sun rose over the drew covered hill, casting a warming glow over the tree tops, Pikachu opened its eyes blinking away the sleep; it turned to its trainer and shook him awake, "Pika Pi" Ash moaned and cracked his eyes open taking in the morning sun, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "morning Pikachu...hay Brock, Misty wake up it morning" two more moans filled the air.

The river was cool against Ash skin as he washed his face; he turned his face to the sun warming his skin allowing it to dry, "Hay Ash hurry up breakfast is almost ready" Brock yelled over the rushing river, Ash snapped his eyes opened and smiled down at Pikachu.

"Is it ready Brock?" Misty hovered over his shoulder trying to get a look at what Brock was cooking, he snapped her head up when she heard Ash voice, "hmmm that smell good Pikachu" she ran to the other side of the camp and picked up a box, as she began to walk back to Brock as Ash came out of the woods, "Wow Brock that smell great, hay Misty what's in the Box?" Ash sat down at the table, Pikachu jumped off and eat its own food, Misty walked the last few steps and put the box down on the table, she looked over to Brock, they both nodded their heads, Brock stood up and turned round they both said, "Happy 18th Birthday Ash" In Brock arms was a cake in the shape of a Pokeball and Misty pulled out a gift from the box wrapped in Red paper, Ash smiled at them both, "awww thank you guys"

As the group went about celebrating, unknowing to them they were being watched with hungry eyes, he hissed under his breath _"you're Mine"_ while licking his lips. He reached behind himself and picked a Pokeball, he realised it, _"Sleep Powder now" _Within seconds the group around the table where sound asleep.

Brock was the first to come round, he tried to sit up but found it impossible so he tired to move his hands but he couldn't, he felt something cold against his skin, when he moved his hands again he heard a clicking sound, Chains, he looked down to his feet and found them to bound by chains, he looked at his surrounds, he spotted Misty a few feet away from him, "Misty..." nothing he tried moving closer but found it hard, "Misty, hay Misty wake up..." he heard the clicking of chains as she came round it took at a few seconds for her to figure what was happening, she looked up and meet Brock eyes, she was scared he could see the panic in her eyes, but they were looking around in worry, "Brock were is Ash?" her voice was quite as it echoed through the trees, Brock looked around in panic the woods were dark and damp but he noticed something, he couldn't make out what it was, he tried to find some sort of light source when the sun began to rise, "Sunrise...wait that mean we have been out for the whole day and night..." Misty looked back to Brock with fear etched on her face.

The sun light passed through the tress casting deep shadows on the leaves as it climb in the sky the object Brock had noticed was illuminated, he gasped when he saw Ash hanging from his arms, he turned his head to the gasp that came from Misty she had turned her body around, "Oh my god Ash!" nothing, there was a rustling from the bushes, "Ash come on buddy wake up, ASH!" Brock looked between Ash and the growing noise, "Ash please open your eyes..." the noise stopped, but was replaced with a swishing sound of razor leaf, it hit Ash centre of his back, his eyes shoot open and he screamed.

A slim, tall man walked into the close, shadowed by the sun, he looked at his captives and laughed, "_At last your all mine..." _he walked up to Brock and placed his hand under his arms, "hay get off me...let me go" the man stepped away but moved over to Misty, she made no sound but tired to fight against the man, he slapped her, "Hay stop that let them go..." Ash yelled out, he tried swinging to free himself but he was held fast. When the man moved away from his friends he found them sat up against a tree,

"_well isn't that better now, you can see your friend..."_Ash looked to his friends with worry, he couldn't see if they were hurt, he couldn't say the same for himself tho he could feel the blood oozing down is back, it was then that he registered that is jacket and T-shirt were gone, he looked into the eyes of their captor, "What do you want with us?" the man didn't answer he just flicked his wrist, not a moment later a blinding pain rushed over Ash as another Razor leaf struck his back, he screamed out, _" you don't get to ask the question, but if you must know... "_the man smiled a wicked smile as he walked over to Ash, he grabbed his chin, lifting his face, _"i want to have some bloody fun..."_ he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Ash's.

Ash tired pilling away from the kiss but the man was to strong, Ash could feel the man lick his bottom lip but he didn't open his mouth, but when another razor leaf struck him he couldn't stop the scream, which was muffled by the man shoving his tongue in Ash mouth, Ash fought back by biting, The man yelp and back off covering his mouth with his hand, when he pulled it away he found blood, he growled and shouted, "_Bulbasaur, razor leaf..."_ he smiled as hit after hit struck it target.

Misty couldn't watch any more, as each razor leaf struck at Ash body leaving it bloody, tears streamed down her cheeks, She looked to Brock and saw his head bowed he couldn't take it either, both lifted their heads when the screaming stopped, they both gasped at the sight for their friend, their captor moved closer to Ash, he pulled out a Pokeball, "_Bulbasaur, return"_ he took another step closer reaching for Ash's chin, Ash tired to pull away but he was too weak from the screaming and blood lost, the man held him tightly, "_now next time you won't fight me otherwise i won't make it stop!"_The next thing Ash knew he was fighting back sleep; he lost as blackness consumed him.

For the best part of the day Brock tired to fight against his chain, trying to release his hands or feet, Misty followed his idea, it was late afternoon when they stopped with bloodied wrists and ankles, Misty looked up to Ash and saw that his eyes were open, "Oh thank you god, Ash are you ok?" she looked into his eyes and all she saw was pain, the wounds on his upper body had stopped bleeding but looked angry and sore, he shook his head dropped it down looking to the floor, Misty looked to Brock with worry, he tried again to get out of the chains, "_i would stop that if i were you, unless you want to see pin missile in action on the human flesh..."_Brock stopped at the sound of their captors voice, even Ash raised his head up, "you basted let us go, what did we ever do to you?" Ash screamed, he looked into the man eyes with renewed fire, the man just laughed, "_it appears i haven't killed that fire yet, well I'll just have to step it up, Bulbasaur i choose you..."_Bulbasaur appeared at the man's feet, ginning just like it trainer.

It took a few steps closer to Ash it grin growing, it stopped and looked up waiting, "_let's have some real fun, Bulbasaur, Vine whip"_ it Vine slowly drew closer to Ash, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes waiting for the hit, but what the Vine touched made him snap his eyes open, it was rubbing against his groin, Ash gasped at the contact, "St...stop it, stop it..." Both Misty and Brock watch stunned, as another Vine joined the first, "Let him go you Fucker, Let us go..." Brock yelled at their captor, The man growled at them, he walked up to them and placed a gag in both their mouths, "_now shut it or you will get the same treatment..."_

He walked back to his spot and continued to watch Bulbasaur, Ash was panting from the friction, but when one of the Vines snaked it way up his body and rubbed his nipple he released a gasp, but he fought the feeling pushing it away, he opened his eyes and made contact with the captor, showing the fight in his eyes, he smirked and got another Pokeball, "_Venusaur i choose you, Vine Whip..."_Ash's eyes widen at the size of his Venusaur, and the Vines that came towards him, he looked over to Brock and Misty pleading for help, he snapped his eyes shut when the enormous Vine rubbed his harden erection.

It seemed like a lift time before he was Cumming in his pants, he was panting hard but the rubbing didn't stop, he felt one of Bulbasaur Vine work its way down is body and touching the wounds form it razor leaf making Ash yelp, it stopped at the hem of his pants moving along the fabric, it pushed passed his belt and the hem of his boxers wrapped round his semi hard erection, it gave one stroke and began to move lower rubbing his balls till it reached his anus, Ash's eyes shoot open, "NO, FUCK, GET OFF ME..." Ash screamed with all his lung power, he was muffled when Venusaur stuffed his mouth with one if it Vines, Bulbasaur continued to touch his anus pushing against it while it other Vine worked on his now floppy groin.

Brock and Misty watched on as Ash was being touched all over, is eyes shut tight, fighting against the Vines, but Brock's eyes shot open when he saw Venusaur other Vine reach round the back of Ash, running along the hem on his pants, he fought against the chains wanting to help Ash before it was too late.

Ash felt a Vine on the back of his pants, he tried pushing forward to stop it, but that caused Bulbasaur to tighten its grip on his groin, Ash arch his back, giving Venusaur the chance to push it Vine into his pants and boxers, as he fought against it all the chains became twisted giving a better view of is back and the bulge of the Vines.

Bulbasaur hadn't stopped stroking or pushing, Ash was hard again in its grip, his body was betraying him to the light pushes and touches, but when he felt a cold and hard Vine against him he started to swing, their captor was laughing a murderous laugh, "_Do it Venusaur..."_Venusaur nodded it head as it pushed forward forcing it Vine inside Ash, the Vine in his mouth came out with the movement allowing the ear piercing scream to fill the woods.

Tears ran down Ash's face as Venusaur thrust in and out, Blood was soaking into his pants, and acted as lubrication to the Vine and it thrust deeper, Ash's voice was horse from the abuse, as it continued he could hear laughing at random points, but this laugh seemed different, "_join in Bulbasaur..."_ The pain in Ash anus was becoming numb, he had stopped screaming, but when he felt it opening be pushed wider with Bulbasaur Vine his scream was silent, with is face twisted in agony.

Brock looked up at the scene in front of him, when Ash had stopped screaming, his heart sank, he looked over to Misty, she had tear streaming down her face, she had drawn her knees up and shut her eyes, Brock looked back up when their captor had spoken, tears grew in his eyes when he saw the agony all over Ash face, the tears fell at the sight of the blood soaked pants, he bit his lip drawing blood, he snapped his head up hearing a sound, no a voice, he frowned listening,

"Pika Pi"

Brock smiled at hearing Pikachu voice, a flash of yellow flew over his head, and Pikachu landed right in front of him and Misty, it looked at both of them shocked, but hearing a gasp behind it turned round and came to face its Trainer and friend, it stood stunned at the sight,

"Pika Pi?"

It frowned and turned on the man laughing, it realised a thunder bolt hitting its target square in the chest, the man held his chest looking frightened, when he collapsed to the ground, but by the time he hit the ground Venusaur had snaked it other Vine into Ash's pants and had forceful thrust into Ash bleeding body, causing a blood cluing scream to rip form his throat, Pikachu turned on its feet and tackled Bulbasaur and Venusaur away from his friend, Ash screamed one last agonizing scream before he went limp. Pikachu used thunder on the two Grass Pokémon, knocking them out.

Pikachu turned around and use iron tail on the chains holding Misty and Brock, they ripped the gags form their months, "Thank you Pikachu, can you use Iron tail on the chains holding Ash?" Pikachu nodded it head. Brock ran up to Ash and check he was breathing, he placed he arm around his shoulders and under his knees, "Right now, Pikachu" Ash fell into Brocks arms.

He snapped his head up at the gasp Misty let out, "What is it Misty?" he walked over with Ash against his chest, he looked down at the man in which had caused all this pain and gasped, "it James, from Team Rocket" she looked to Brock confused, but that quickly turned to worry for Ash, "we need to go now, we need to get Ash to a Hospital," they quickly pickup Ash jacket and draped over his shoulders,

"Pika, Pikachu..."

They looked up to Pikachu, it was pointing to a rundown road, they began to ran, only a few moment past before a car appeared, "Please stop...please help us..." Misty waved her arms in the air calling out, the car came to a stop, "oh thank god, please help us, we were attacked and out friend is badly hurt, can you please take to a hospital?" the man nodded his head, they got in and rushed off to the closest town.

_A week later... _

It had been a week from the attack and Ash still hadn't woken up, it had be touch and go for a while with all the blood lost, his mother was at his bed side, with professor Oak, they had told the Police what had happened to them and what had happened to Ash, his mother was in tears and professor Oak went pale, no understanding how anybody could do such a thing, the police had found the site in which it had happened, they also found James there, dead, Pikachu attack had caused his heart to stop, No one in the room felt any remorse.

The shock came when Jessie and Meowth appeared at the door of the room, "I can't believe James could do this, he went missing a year ago, he just left without a word i never knew he could do this", Jessie collapsed to the floor in tears, they felt not long after, praying that he pulled through.

The Sun shone down on the ground, shining on the faces of the flowers, Misty and Brock stood hand in hand looking over the space in front of them, in the distance they could see Pikachu with it ears down and tail flat to the ground, it curled up against as smooth granite stone unmoving, the wind whip passed grabbing a singles tear form it eyes,

"Pika Pi"


End file.
